1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus that prints an image by supplying toner to an electrostatic latent image formed in a photoreceptor to develop the image, and by transferring and fusing the developed image on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electrophotographic image forming apparatuses, an electrostatic latent image is formed on a surface of a photosensitive body by scanning light that is modulated according to image information onto the photosensitive body, the electrostatic latent image is developed into a visible toner image by supplying toner to the electrostatic latent image, and the developed image is transferred to a recording medium and fused thereto so that an image is printed on the recording medium.
A developing unit developing the electrostatic latent image may receive the toner from a toner cartridge. The toner cartridge is replaced when the toner is consumed all. Whether the toner is consumed all or not may be detected by providing a toner level detection sensor to detect the remaining amount of toner in the toner cartridge. In addition, a buffer unit receiving toner from the toner cartridge and providing the toner to the developing unit may be positioned between the developing unit and the toner cartridge. In this case, the toner level detection sensor may detect the remaining amount of toner in the buffer unit.